zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Blake
'Blake '''is a fictional character in ''Zoids: Fuzors, and is one of the main antagonists of the series. Overview Due to his long-standing vendetta against RD, Blake serves as the main antagonist for the majority of Zoids: Fuzors. He is the best pilot in Savage Hammer. He works for Sandra and with Burton, although he frequently argues with the latter. His Fuzor partner is Luke and his Buster Eagle, which can create the Buster Fury. For the majority of the series, Blake is driven entirely by his hatred of RD, although he also develops a close friendship with his co-pilot, Luke. He strongly believes in the bond between a Zoid and its pilot, stating that a Zoid will never willingly betray its pilot. Blake is first shown piloting a Berserk Fury, until that is eventually destroyed by the Energy Liger. It is then replaced by a Gairyuki (sometimes erroneously called Gairyuki Fury). His hatred of RD stems from a battle that occurred before the series' start, wherein his Genosaurer (also erroneously called a Gairyuki) was destroyed by RD's Liger Zero, although it was, in actuality, Sandra, not RD, who was to blame for the Zoid's defeat. She did this in order to use Blake's rage to turn him into an easily manipulator pawn for her to use in her (also misguided) revenge against Mach Storm's Helmut. Eventually, when the true antagonist, Alpha Richter, reveals himself, the truth comes out about his Zoid's destruction. Rather than hate Sandra, he simply joins forces with RD and the various other Zoid pilots. Seeing that Luke was kidnapped and brainwashed by Alpha, Blake rams the Seismosaurus with his Zoid, which is then damaged and thus removed from the battle, but not before successfully rescuing Luke in the process. This enabled RD to go on and defeat the Seismosaurus. Ability as a Zoid Pilot In his first battle (as seen in flashback), Blake piloted a black and purple Genosaurer. When Sandra sabotaged it and blamed RD, he had to replace with a Berserk Fury. He then used a Buster Eagle as his Fuzor to form the Buster Fury, and gave the Eagle to Luke. When the Fury (along with the Matrix Dragon) was trashed by the Energy Liger, he had to replace it with the Gairyuki. The Gairyuki uses two Fuzors; the Dispelow to make the Gairyuki Destroy, and the Evo Flyer to make the Gairyuki Speed. As Blake almost exclusively battles with RD, his skills are somewhat hard to gauge, however he rarely wins a battle. His initial chase with RD is plagued by inaccuracy and predictable tactics, and even the then-inexperienced RD is able to read his moves and best his Berserk Fury. He tends to utterly rely on the fact that he has a superior Zoid, as his only (near) victories are when he fights the Liger Zero (alone) in his Buster Fury and when he fights the Liger Zero Phoenix in his Gairyuki. As soon as RD's Zoid is improved, he ceases to win, and even loses the Evo flyer in battle with the Energy Liger. Personality Blake is considered to be angry and merciless during his prolonged feud with RD, even attacking his own team in order to ensure he gets his revenge against RD. However outside of these engagements, he often appears quite stoic and calm (or, perhaps, broody) and generally does not show much emotion at all. Despite this, he is shown to care for Luke. When Luke is brainwashed by Alpha Richter, Blake's life as a Zi Fighter changed; he showed no mercy in attacking Alpha, much like his past rivalry with RD, but was willing to work alongside RD to do so. Relationships Blake has relationships to these following characters: 'RD: '''These two have a prolonged rivalry, forged due to Blake's misconceptions about a defeat he incurred before the series' start. He often ignores all other circumstances and goes out of his way to seek his revenge against RD, even to the point of attacking his own team mates. This is later weakened, both by his concern for Luke and the revelation that RD did not defeat his Genosaurer, and he does team up with RD to stop Alpha in the series' finale. 'Burton: 'Blake does not appear to hold much respect for Burton at all, and simply works with him because they happen to be on the same team. The reverse is also true. 'Sandra: 'Blake does believe in Sandra's ideas with her feud against the Mach Storm, and does treat her with a deal of respect (or at least, does not abandon her when everyone else does during the latter stages of Alpha's plans). He does not actively undertake any hostile actions against her when she does eventually reveal that is was herself, and not RD, who was responsible for his past defeat. 'Watts, Miguel, and Vulcan: 'Since they have an unfriendly start, Blake despises the trio, who took Mach Storm's Leoblaze which is one of the components for the Matrix Dragon, Blake was also aware Watts and his threesome would win the fight against Mach Storm for themselves and not for Savage Hammer. He ends up betraying them and fighting against them to claim RD's defeat for himself. After the Fury and the Matrix Dragon are both destroyed by the Energy Liger, Sandra had kicked the trio out from Savage Hammer. 'Luke: '''Luke admires and respects Blake, and gave him the Buster Eagle as his personal Zoid. Luke is in turn the one who gives Blake the Gairyuki when his Berserk Fury is destroyed. When Luke is brainwashed and kidnapped by his father, Alpha Richter, Blake is shown to have some reciprocal feelings for the boy and goes out of his way to rescue him, even risking his own Zoid in the process. Merchandise * A prepainted pilot figure of Blake was released with the Gairyuki. Instead of being made of plastic, as other pilot figures are made of, Blakes figure was rubber. Sort Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids Anime Category:Fuzors characters Category:Reformed characters